


new encounter

by frussia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Love, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/frussia
Summary: France is late to a meeting.When he comes he brings a woman with him.





	

World meetings.

Something no one really liked, but its not like anyone gets anything done in them.

But today something was different.

Someone was missing.

"Where is that bloody frog?" England started to complain as he was glaring at the closed door of the meeting room. He rubbed his temple, wanting, more like needing, to get this meeting over with him. He started having a headache. And he wasn't the only one.

"Italy! Would you shut up?!" A German voice said loudly, Italy whimpered a frown forming on his face as he tried to hug Japan in need for comfort, he just pushed him away giving him a scold. Italy pouted.

"Germany is acting so mean~" Italy whimpered, and Germany glared.

"Its because ve can't start the meeting vithout France! And he is not even here yet." Germany said angrily, then he looked at England expecting him to know something.

"Do not look at me! He's probably with one of his lady friends....That bloody wanker." The last part England mumbled it to himself, a small bush covering his cheeks. America was sitting down in front of England, and laughed loudly clearly he has seen the blush.

"Dude!! Are you jealous of France getting all the ladies?" England paled and got all red and angry.

"No of course not! You bloody wanker!! Why would I even be jealous of that frog?" England almost yelled as he stood slamming his hands on the table glaring at America. The american laughed again, a few chuckles left other countries mouths, which made England glare at the others.

Before America could say something else, the door opened.

It was France.

Everyone looked at France as he walked in a smirk placed on his lips. Though what caught the attention of the countries, was the french mans neck. It was a small patch, a white patch. The patch was neatly covering a part of his neck. A few frowned at this. A few opened their mouth to question France's lateness, but were shortly cut off by heel clicking. Their eyes moved from France's to a...woman?

The woman was tall, or maybe it was just the heels she was wearing. A confident walk, and a charming smile she had on as she made her way to stand next to France. Long dazzling hair, red coloured lips, long eye lashes that anyone would be jealous of, and natural tanned skin. She did have the looks of being another one of France's lady friends, but clearly she was different. Her eyes sharp and mischievous looking. A smirk similar too France's smirk.

"Hello, boys." She spoke up first, accent was thick and old. An accent that wasn't around anymore, but England recognized that accent. It took him a little digging but he eventually did. It was an old one, he remembered having the same one long before he even turned into a man. England was the only one noticing that accent as the others were busy trying to think a reason why a stranger was in a meeting, or rather why France had bought her here.

Germany cleared his throat.

"Fra-Mr. Bonnefoy this meeting is only for-"

"Drop the act. I already know about all of you." The woman spoke her voice confident and annoyed. But her smirk never left her lips. "I know about the little secret. Francis was such a dear."

Everyone was shocked taken back and some wouldn't believe it. But no one said anything. They weren't sure what to say. They all knew France wouldn't say anything. No one would!! Its against all the rules. And no one even wanted humans to know.

Mr. Germany spoke up again.

"I am sorry Miss but we do not know what you are talking about if you be so kind to leave." Mr. Germany was the best to keep his act, after him comes Mr. China. They both could be great actors, but if you held one camera in front of Mr. Germany's face he wouldn't be able to speak. But keeping secrets, this secret, safe filled his acting side with determination.

The female's smirk flattered and she rolled her eyes. Her dark eyes wandering from one to the other.

"Don't make this so hard on me. Ugh. I know that you are all personifications of countries. Immortals." A few countries held their breaths the others watched carefully. "Well not really," she suddenly laughed. "Because countries can fall. And I hate someone being more powerful than me." She spoke so lazily yet confident her arm had wrapped around Mr. France's arm. "I know that we are all equal strengths here well besides you and you." She pointed to Mr. America and then to Mr. Russia. "Quiet strong the two of you. But after all such powerful countries should have great physical strength." She smile a sweet wicked smile when she saw the expression of the two, not quiet happy they were.

"Who are you?" It was Mr. England who asked. He was sick and tired of hearing that accent it brought memories back, memories from fleeing, from fears.

"My name? Oh my name isn't so important as my name does not hold anything but death." At the word death her smile dropped. "My family was slaughtered because I was weak. For my information I do not have any descendends. And-"

"I did not ask for your life story, who are you? From where are you?"

"A better question would start with what." She smiled again tilting her head.

"What...?"

She huffed. "Not like that. Does anyone else know the question? Anyone?" Her eyes scanned the people in this room. A lot were confused taken back and not sure what was going on.

"What the hell do you want?" It was Mr. America. She turned to him smiling.

"Ah, now thats a what question but not really what I was looking for but I will answer it." She said before unwrapping herself from France and she started to wander around the room while talking. "You see, I am quiet old, the only one who has noticed that was you." She was now behind Mr. England , her fingers tracing down his shoulder to his chest. "Quiet the good ear you got there, mate." The accent was thicker than before making a shiver run down his spine. But before he could say anything she stepped away and started to wander again.

"You see, at first all I wanted was Francis. Such a beautiful lover. Isn't he? But then he told me about all of you, after I told him my secret. Now all I want is to tell you something. I want to tell you who is God and who is not." She stopped walking everyone had her eyes on her. Her voice had lost passion and was just confident demanding and dark. "Lets start of easy. You all are not God." Her eyes and voice held no emotion. It was just empty and it felt like the room temperature had dropped. "I am."


End file.
